


Kissing Practices

by Sunnybl3r



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Sweet, lots of kiss
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnybl3r/pseuds/Sunnybl3r
Summary: Mean Lapis rất tệ trong việc hôn, và chính bản thân nàng cũng biết rõ điều đó. Vậy nên Nice Lapis đã giúp đỡ bằng cách hướng dẫn nàng trong việc này.
Relationships: Mean Lapis/Nice Lapis (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Kissing Practices

Kể từ khi đến Little Homeschool, Nice Lapis đã học được vô vàn những điều mới lạ. Như là về những sinh vật và hệ sinh thái kì diệu ở Trái Đất, hay tên gọi của những cảm xúc mới lạ mà đó giờ cô chưa biết tới, _yêu_ chẳng hạn. Garnet bảo rằng đó là một thứ cảm xúc kì lạ, nhưng lại vô vùng thiêng liêng. Khi yêu ta luôn làm những điều tốt nhất cho người mình yêu, và có thể vì người đó mà làm mọi thứ.

Nice Lapis đã nghiền ngẫm một hồi rất lâu sau khi nghe Garnet giảng giải về thứ được gọi là _yêu_ kia, để rồi vỡ lẽ ra rằng : _cô yêu Mean Lapis._

Thực ra thì cô cũng không dám chắc lắm với kết luận kia của mình. Nhưng những gì Garnet nói đều đúng cả. Nice Lapis chắc chắn sẽ làm mọi thứ Mean Lapis muốn, dù cho những việc đó có tồi tệ thế nào, miễn là nàng Lưu Ly với mái tóc xoăn vui vẻ. Và Nice Lapis cũng đã rất vui suốt khoảng thời gian cô và nàng Lưu Ly kia ở cạnh bên nhau. Họ là một đội ăn ý, và cô thực sự nghĩ rằng giữa họ có một mối liên kết nào đó vô cùng đặc biệt. Mà cũng chẳng còn gì phải phân vân nữa khi mà chính Garnet đã xác nhận rằng thứ mà cô cảm thấy về người bạn Lưu Ly kia của mình chính là _yêu_.

Và tạ ơn các vì sao, chẳng còn gì tuyệt vời hơn trong suốt cuộc đời của Nice Lapis khi biết rằng Mean Lapis cũng có tình cảm với mình. Dù có hơi mất thời gian, nhưng khi nghe được lời thổ lộ từ viên đá quý mà mình thầm thương trộm nhớ bấy lâu, Nice Lapis đã không kiềm được cơn xúc động mà nhảy cẫng lên vui sương, rồi siết lấy Mean Lapis trong một cái ôm thật chặt.

“Hàaa…” Nice Lapis thở dài một tiếng dễ chịu, để bản thân mình thư giãn trên cánh đồng cỏ xanh ngát không quá xa với Little Homeworld, đôi mắt xanh dương giương lên ngắm nhìn từng đám mây nhẹ trôi trên bầu trời bao la bát ngát. Đã một thời gian rồi kể từ khi cô và Mean Lapis bắt đầu hẹn hò. Và ôi trời ạ, mỗi ngày trôi qua đều là ngày hạnh phúc nhất đối với Nice Lapis. Gương mặt xinh đẹp của người thương chợt hiện lên trong đầu, mang đến một nụ cười ngây ngốc trên môi của viên Lưu Ly buộc tóc đuôi rùa.

Mean Lapis trong mắt của Nice Lapis luôn là viên đá quý xinh đẹp nhất vũ trụ. Dù là trước hay sau khi cô có tình cảm với nàng, nàng vẫn luôn đẹp nhất trong cô. Nice Lapis nằm cười hì hì, làn da xanh dương vốn sẫm màu giờ còn đậm hơn ở nơi gò má. Thật chứ, bây giờ mà có ai đi qua nhìn thấy Nice Lapis thế này, kiểu gì cũng nghĩ cô là một đứa hâm nào đó nằm cười hì hì ngây ngốc.

Nhưng cô không cưỡng lại được. Mỗi lần nghĩ về Mean Lapis là cả cơ thể cô lại bắt đầu cảm thấy ấm áp vô cùng. Chỉ cần nhắc đến tên của viên Lưu Ly đó thôi cũng đủ để mang nụ cười đến bờ môi của Nice Lapis rồi.

“Cậu đang làm cái gì vậy ?”

Nghe thấy giọng nói thanh thót quen thuộc, Nice Lapis chớp chớp mắt, nhìn đôi ngươi xanh dương đang nhìn chằm chằm vào mình. Ngây ngốc nhìn viên Lưu Ly xinh đẹp đang đứng chống nạnh kia một hồi, Nice Lapis mới nở một nụ cười tươi như hoa.

“Chào cậu Lapis !”

Mean Lapis không nói gì, chỉ bước tới ngồi xuống bên cạnh Nice Lapis. Viên Lưu Ly với mái tóc buộc đuôi rùa cũng bật người ngồi dậy, nụ cười tươi tắn vẫn chưa hề rời khỏi đôi môi. Cầm lấy bàn tay của viên Lưu Ly bên cạnh, Nice Lapis khẽ mân mê. Mean Lapis nhìn sang người thương của mình, thấy được nụ cười ngây ngốc trên gương mặt cô khiến cho nàng Lưu Ly xinh đẹp không khỏi cảm thấy buồn cười.

Đưa tay còn lại lên chạm vào má của Nice Lapis, Mean Lapis hỏi. “Sao tự nhiên lại cười như thế vậy ?” Nice Lapis nhìn viên Lưu Ly với làn da xanh sáng màu kia một lúc, rồi nâng bàn tay của nàng lên, khẽ đặt một nụ hôn lên phần mu bàn tay nàng.

“Không có gì đâu, chỉ là tớ đang nghĩ về cậu,” và Nice Lapis ngay sau đó đã ăn một cái đấm (nhẹ) vào vai từ Mean Lapis. Sắc xanh trên gương mặt dần lan ra, nàng Lưu Ly xinh đẹp gắt lên. “Nói cái gì thế tên ngốc này !?”

Nice Lapis chỉ ha ha cười khi nhìn thấy bộ dáng ngại ngùng của người thương. Phải thú nhận rằng cô thích nhất gương mặt của Mean Lapis lúc nàng đang ngại, _trông dễ thương gì đâu á !_

Nghĩ đến đây, Nice Lapis chợt có cảm giác muốn hôn Mean Lapis một cái. Và ngạc nhiên chưa ! Trước khi viên Lưu Ly với mái tóc buộc đuôi rùa kịp nhận ra, thì môi của chính cô đã áp vào bờ môi mềm mại của người đối diện mất rồi.

Đôi mắt của Mean Lapis mở to, sững người một chút. Nice Lapis nhận thấy gò má nàng nóng dần lên theo từng giây, màu da hai bên má cũng sẫm xuống, nàng đang ngượng. Nàng đưa hai tay đặt lên vai của Nice Lapis, cố gắng đẩy viên Lưu Ly kia ra nhưng không thành khi mà cô đã nắm chặt lấy hai cánh tay nàng. Nice Lapis được đà tiến tới, đẩy cho nụ hôn thêm sâu hơn. Lúc bấy giờ, viên Lưu Ly với mái tóc xoăn chỉ có thể ngượng ngùng nhắm tịt mắt lại, để cho người thương chủ động đưa đẩy nụ hôn của cả hai.

Sau một hồi hôn nhau thắm thiết, Nice Lapis là người rời ra trước.

Nhìn gương mặt ửng xanh xấu hổ ngại ngùng của người thương, viên Lưu Ly với làn da xanh tối màu chỉ phì cười. “Cậu hôn tệ thật đấy !” Nice Lapis nói, đưa đôi ngươi xanh dương quan sát phản ứng của viên đá quý ngồi đối diện.

Mean Lapis không nói gì, chỉ lặng lẽ khoanh tay và quay mặt đi hướng khác. “Cái đấy tôi biết, không cần cậu phải nói ra đâu !”

Mean Lapis hơi nhíu mày, bĩu môi. Nàng chưa bao giờ thích thua kém ai, đặc biệt không muốn bị chê là tệ ở một thứ gì đó. Nhất là khi đó lại là một thứ đơn giản như là _hôn._

“Vậy tớ chỉ cậu nhé ?”

Mean Lapis quay mặt lại, liền nhìn thấy gương mặt cùng với nụ cười quá ư là ngốc ngếch của viên Lưu Ly tối màu. Nàng đá quý với mái tóc xoăn thoáng cảm thấy bản thân vừa bị chế giễu, song dẫu sao đó cũng chỉ là suy nghĩ thoáng qua. Vì dù vẫn còn xa lạ trong thứ cảm xúc và mối quan hệ yêu đương này, nhưng Mean Lapis hiểu được rằng khi yêu, không ai lừa dối nhau cả. Nên cô nàng chỉ ngượng ngùng nhìn Nice Lapis trước khi trả lời.

“C…cái đấy là cậu đề xuất đấy. Nhưng tốt nhất là đừng có toan tính cái gì, nếu không tôi sẽ xử cậu !” Mean Lapis trừng trừng nhìn thẳng vào mắt của Nice Lapis như để xác nhận rằng bản thân hoàn toàn nghiêm túc với câu nói vừa rồi. Điều đó khiến cho Nice Lapis đổ mồ hôi hột, đưa hai tay lên hàng và liên tục bảo rằng đã mình rõ rồi.

Khi ánh nhìn đe dọa kia của viên Lưu Ly xinh đẹp đã dịu đi, Nice Lapis mới dám tiến tới, đặt hay tay lên vai của Mean Lapis. Mới làm đến đây, nhưng đôi gò má của Nice Lapis cũng đã hiện rõ dấu hiệu của sự mắc cỡ. Cô hít một hơi sâu.

“Đ..đầu tiên, cậu phải thả lỏng ra, tại lúc nào người cậu cũng cứng đờ nên mới không hôn tốt đấy,” cô nói, bàn tay bắt đầu di chuyền dọc theo từng đường nét trên cơ thể của viên đá quý kia. Những vạch xanh đậm màu càng lúc càng lan rộng trên gương mặt của Mean Lapis qua từng cử chỉ đụng chạm từ viên Lưu Ly kia. Cảm nhận được ngón tay của viên Lưu Ly tối màu chạm lên viên gem của mình, Mean Lapis không kiềm được mà khẽ rên. 

Ngay khi âm thanh xấu hổ kia được bật ra, Mean Lapis đã nhanh chóng đưa tay lên che miệng mình, gương mặt xanh bừng lên. Nice Lapis thấy vậy, chỉ mỉm cười rồi gỡ tay của nàng ra.

“Không có gì phải ngại đâu mà,” cô thì thầm, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt của nàng với ánh nhìn chất chứa tình yêu vô bờ bến. Đoạn, cô nắm chặt lấy tay nàng, thì thầm câu “Thả lỏng ra” rồi tiến sát tới, cho đến khi đầu mũi của hai người chạm nhau.

Chỉ những lúc thế này, Nice Lapis mới có thể nhìn ngắm được những điểm vô cùng xinh đẹp của Mean Lapis mà bình thường cô không thể thấy. Như việc đôi mắt xanh lấp lánh tuyệt đẹp của nàng chỉ phản chiếu lại mỗi gương mặt cô khi cả hai nhìn nhau. Hay đôi môi mềm mại của nàng luôn sáng bóng như mời gọi. Và điều tuyệt nhất đến với tâm trí của Nice Lapis khi cô nhìn thấy những điểm đó là : _tất cả đều chỉ có mỗi mình cô nhìn thấy được._

Nice Lapis áp môi mình vào bờ môi mềm của nàng, khẽ nếm lấy mùi vị ngọt ngào yêu thích mỗi khi hai người trao nhau nụ hôn. Hương vị tuyệt nhất trên khắp vũ trụ, Nice Lapis nghĩ, à không. Cô chắc chắn là vậy.

Mean Lapis lúc đầu cũng cứng đờ mặc dù đối phương đã bảo nàng phải thả lỏng. Nhưng khi bờ môi hai người chạm nhau, nàng thoáng nếm được một vị ngọt mà trước giờ nàng chưa cảm nhận thấy (hoặc đúng hơn là do nàng đã quá sợ sệt và xấu hổ để có thể cảm nhận nó). Mean Lapis muốn nếm được nhiều hơn hương vị ngọt ngào đến tê dại đó, nên nàng thả lỏng mình ra, hai tay vòng ra sau gáy của viên Lưu Ly buộc tóc đuôi rùa, đẩy đầu cô lại gần mình hơn.

“Ưm…” Mean Lapis khẽ ngâm, tận hưởng vị ngọt vừa tràn đến. Nhưng vẫn chưa đủ, nàng muốn nếm nhiều hơn nữa. Nhưng đưa được bao lâu, Nice Lapis đã đẩy nàng ra mất rồi.

“Lần này tốt hơn nhiều rồi đấy !”

Nhìn gương mặt tươi cười vui vẻ của Nice Lapis, viên Lưu Ly tóc xoăn thật muốn đấm cô một cái cho bõ ghét. Suýt chút nữa nàng đã có thể nếm được nhiều hơn cái vị ngọt từ đầu lưỡi ai kia. Nhưng không, viên đá quý mà nàng yêu lại đẩy nàng ra và cười như bị thiểu năng. _Thật tức quá !_

Nhìn thấy cái nhìn trừng trừng tức giận của Mean Lapis, Nice Lapis thoáng bối rồi mà hỏi han. “Cậu s…sao vậy ? Bộ nụ hôn lúc nãy có vấn đề gì…”

Chưa nói xong câu, Nice Lapis đã bị Mean Lapis nắm chặt vai kéo lại gần, cuốn cô vào một nụ hôn khác. Khác hẳn với những nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng lúc trước, nụ hôn này có chút mãnh liệt hơn, khiến cho viên Lưu Ly tối màu bất ngờ.

Mean Lapis đưa một tay lên vùi vào mái tóc của Nice Lapis, khiến sợi dây đang buộc mái tóc cô rơi ra. Từng sợi tóc xõa xuống đôi vai trần, truyền cho cô cảm giác nhồn nhột. Nàng Lưu Ly sáng màu tiến tới, đẩy nụ hôn thêm sâu, khẽ cắn nhẹ vào môi dưới của Nice Lapis, khiến viên Lưu Ly bất ngờ mà mở miệng ra. Nhân cơ hội đó, Mean Lapis luôn đầu lưỡi của mình vào bên trong khoang miệng của cô, càn quét.

Trước sự chủ động của người thương, Nice Lapis bất ngờ không biết làm gì, chỉ có thể ngồi yên để cho người kia tiếp tục xâm chiếm khoang miệng mình.

Vị ngọt nơi đầu lưỡi của Mean Lapis càng lúc càng nồng. Nàng đưa lưỡi của mình quấn lấy lưỡi của Nice Lapis, hệt như đang nhảy một điệu tango. Rồi nàng Lưu Ly tóc xoăn khẽ ngậm lấy đầu lưỡi của viên đá quý kia, mút lấy, khiến cho Nice Lapis bất ngờ đẩy ra nhưng nàng đã nhanh tay giữ chặt cô lại.

Nice Lapis xanh bừng mặt, dần trở nên xấu hổ trước sự mạnh bạo của viên Lưu Ly tối màu. Cái cách nàng đưa lưỡi khuấy đảo khoang miệng cô, cả cách nàng nhẹ cắn vào môi cô khiến cô giật mình bất ngờ. Mean Lapis bây giờ với trước kia, cứ như là hai đá quý hoàn toàn khác vậy.

Và cô chưa bao giờ ghét việc đá quý không cần phải thở như lúc này, khi mà Mean Lapis tiếp tục chủ động hôn lấy cô một cách nồng thắm và mãnh liệt thế này. Đã thế lại còn giữa thanh thiên bạch nhật, nơi mà các đá quý khác từ Little Homeschool đi qua có thể dễ dàng nhìn thấy họ, khiến cho Nice Lapis mắc cỡ và xấu hổ đến phát choáng. Cô bấu chặt vào cánh tay của viên Lưu Ly tóc xoăn, mong rằng nàng sẽ để ý mà chấm dứt nụ hôn này, dù cho cô có thích nó đến mức nào đi chăng nữa.

Nhận được thông điệp từ cái bấu tay của người thương, Mean Lapis buông ra, gương mặt xanh thẫm như nước biển. Nàng đưa mắt nhìn người đối diện, thấy đôi mắt của Nice Lapis đã xoay mòng mòng như chong chóng, khuôn mặt cũng chẳng khác gì nàng bây giờ.

“V… vừa rồi…” Nice Lapis lắp bắp nói, một tay đặt lên ngực để điều hoà lại nhịp tim (nếu như cô có một cái). Cô đưa mắt nhìn Mean Lapis, tiếp tục. “Nụ hôn vừa rồi… thật sự rất… tuyệt vời…”

Nghe thấy lời khen ngợi kia đến từ Nice Lapis, Mean Lapis liền bình tĩnh lại, hai tay khoanh trước ngực và môi cong lên thành một nụ cười nửa miệng.

“Ha ! Cậu quá khen rồi !” Mean Lapis nói, gương mặt trông có vẻ tự hào lắm. Nice Lapis ngây ra một lúc khi thấy bộ dáng kia của viên Lưu Ly tóc xoăn, xong rồi lại phá lên cười.

Nghe thấy tiếng cười khoái chí của viên Lưu Ly sáng màu, đôi gò má của Mean Lapis sẫm lại, xấu hổ. “Cười cái gì chứ tên ngốc này !?” Nàng gắt lên, nhưng như thế lại chỉ làm đốm xanh trên hai má lan rộng ra.

“X… xin lỗi cậu… Chỉ là… chỉ là…” Nice Lapis lại lần nữa phá lên cười, khiến Mean Lapis tức tối điều kiển nước ở gần đó bay đến, tạo thành nắm đấm đấm văng viên Lưu Ly kia đi một quãng xa.

Bị đấm đi xa, Nice Lapis lồm cồm đứng dậy, dang đôi cánh nước của mình ra rồi bay lại ngồi sát bên cạnh Mean Lapis.

Nhìn điệu bộ hờn dỗi của Mean Lapis, Nice Lapis chỉ khúc khích cười rồi hôn lên má nàng một cái. “Được rồi, tớ xin lỗi mà ! Lần sau không trêu cậu nữa,” viên Lưu Ly tối màu nói, bàn tay khẽ siết lấy tay của người thương. Cô nhìn vào mắt nàng, trao cho nàng cái nhìn âu yếm.

Mean Lapis đánh mắt sang nhìn Nice Lapis, không nói gì mà khẽ nhích người lại gần hơn. Rồi nàng nghiêng đầu, đặt lên môi cô một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng. Chiếc hôn như chuồn chuồn chạm nước, chỉ kéo dài được vài giây rồi kết thúc. Khi buông bờ môi của viên Lưu Ly kia ra, Mean Lapis lại ngay lập tức nhìn thấy cái nụ cười ngây ngốc trên môi cô lần nữa.

Nhưng lần này, nàng chỉ mỉm cười và thì thầm “Tên ngốc”. Nice Lapis khẽ tựa đầu vào vai nàng, ngắm nhìn khung cảnh tĩnh lặng của cây cỏ phía trước. Mean Lapis thì luồn tay vào mái tóc nàng, khẽ mân mê vài lọn tóc xanh dài của viên Lưu Ly kia.

Cả hai ngồi im lặng như vậy, không nói lời nào. Nhưng thực chất, vô vàn lời thương vốn đã được thốt ra rồi.

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> Viết dựa trên một cái prompt quay trúng trong OTP Prompt Generator =)))  
> Mong các cậu đã có một khoảng thời gian thú vị khi đọc mẩu truyện này :3


End file.
